A New Beginning
by MinaCiclamina
Summary: Something terrible happened and Harley and his little sister, Lesley, are alone. Tony decided to take care of them, but how will life at Avengers Tower be with two children around? How wil the Avengers deal with these little "problem"? (I suck at summaries, but it's better than it sounds) (rated T because I'm paranoid) Here i'll post photos:
1. Chapter 1

**HI, MY NAME IS MINA.**

**THIS IS MY FRIST FANFIC AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. ****(DONT FORGET TO COMMENT)**

**IF YOU FOUND SOME ERRORS, PLEASE TELL ME, BECAUSE I'M ITALIAN I MAY HAVE SKIPPED SOMETHING.**

_**-Chapter 1**_

It was a normal spring day in the little town of Rose Hill, in Tennessee, and young Harley Keener was working in his "lab".

Since his friend, the mechanic, gifted him this lab the month before, he spent all his free time there inventing new prototypes of potatoes guns.

Now he was working on "potato gun Mark V", that could fire more than 10 potatoes.

Then the door of the garage burst open and an almost six year old girl (her birthday was in four month) entered. She was really small for her age, she has long, wavy hair, the same color has her brother and light blue eyes.

-Harley, look what I made!- she said happily, gesturing to a beaded bracelet on her wrist -Look, look!-

-Lesley, can't you see I'm busy?!- he snapped, frustrated because he couldn't fix the gun -Go away!- when he saw her eyes watering, he immediately regretted his words. But then he heard a woman's scream coming from outside the garage and the siblings recognized it immediately.

-Mom!- they both shouted and ran outside.

They found their mother on the ground, still and and with some blood pooling around her head. A man was standing before her and he slowly turned toward the children. Harley remembered this man from when he helped Tony,he was Eric Savin, the one he shoot with his gun! The boy gulped loudly.

-Mommy!- Lesley screamed and rushed to her side, but the man grasped her left arm. The little girl cried in pain as the man's and started turning red, burning the flesh on her forearm.

-Don't you dare hurt my sister!- the young boy screamed. He hoped on the man's back and bit hard on his shoulder. Savin let go the girl, that by now had passed out from the pain, and knocked the boy to the ground. He kicked him a few times in the ribs and then grabbed the boy by the neck, suffocating him.

Harley began coughing and tried to free himself from the man's grip. When he was on the verge of consciousness, Savin let go and he fell and the ground near his mother. He noticed she wasn't blinking and he realized she was dead. His vision clouded with tears when he saw his little sister. Her arm was covered in blood and bent in a strange angle, her eyes were closed and tears still fresh on her cheeks. He through she was dead, too, but he saw her chest moving slightly. Relived, he closed his eyelids.

It was a normal spring day in New York City, and Tony Stark was working with Pepper on the blueprints of their new house. They were almost finished when Tony's phone rang and Pepper answered the call.

-Hello, this is Pepper Potts, who's calling?- she said and nodded once she received the answer. She clasped a hand on the speaker and turned to her boyfriend -It's a police officer and he said he needed to speak with you, it's urgent- the red-head informed.

-Why so?- he looked up from the blueprint he was examining

-Why so?- she repeated through the phone, then nodded again -They said it's about someone named Harley Keener-

-Give me the phone- he told her, sitting down on the couch.

-Hello?- he said

-_Is it mister Stark?-_ asked the policeman

-It's me, what happened?- he asked a little worried and the man explained what happened

-..._we also found out that their father died two years after leaving them, so they will have to go to an orphanage. The boy refuses to tell us anything, he keep saying he need to speak to you_.-

-Tell him I'll be there as soon as I can- he then closed the call. Tony then stood and headed to the elevator

-Where are you going?- asked Pepper concerned -What happened?-

-I'll tell you everything when I come back- he kissed her cheek and then entered the elevator, pressing the button to the lower floor.

**-Mina**


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2

Tony drove all the way to the Police Station where Harley was. When he arrived, he found a police officer waiting for him, probably the same that phoned him. The billionaire parked the car and then'? approached the policeman. He was going to enter the building, but the man stopped him.

"Mr. Stark, while you were driving here" said the man "we receive a call from the hospital where was brought Lesley, his sister. They said that she alright now, but they weren't able to save her arm."

"Did he know?"

"Yeah... we had to tell him" Tony nodded, understanding how stubborn his young friend could be.

"Do you know who did this?" he asked

"The boy doesn't remember." he nodded again and then turned to the entrance, but the police officer stopped him again "Harley believes you are going to adopt them, is that true?" Tony stopped, taken aback.

"A-adopt them?"

"They will go to an orphanage otherwise" Tony stayed silent for a minute, thinking about it.

"Is it possible to do it now?" he asked "to adopt them?" now was the policeman turn to be surprised.

"Of course,sir." he smiled "please follow me" he opened the door and led the billionaire to a desk where he took some papers "You have to fill the form and sign here and here" he told him, gesturing to the paper.

"Where is Harley?" Tony asked once he finished writing

"In the room over there" the man pointed to a door on the far right "He's free to go now"

"Thanks" he said and headed to the room. He knocked and opened the door. He found the boy sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, his head resting on the wall. Tony smiled, noticing the boy was sleeping. He quietly sat on the chair beside him and shook him gently. Harley gasped and looked around, then he noticed Tony and immediately flung his harm around his neck.

"Tony, you came!" he cried in his shoulder

"Of course I came, you're my pal" said the man hugging him back, hen he let him go and stood up "Come on, we are going home"

"Home? You mean with you?" when Tony nodded the boy smiled and hugged him again "Thank you, thank you so much!" he kept repeating in the embrace.

"Let's go, I want you to meet someone"

"Who is it?" Harley asked curious, breaking the embrace.

"Pepper, my girlfriend," seeing the boy shocked expression he continued "She's waiting for me at home, she'll be surprised seeing you"

"What if she doesn't like me?" he asked worried

"Don't worry, she'll love you" Tony said, placing a reassuring and on his shoulder. He led the boy outside the Police Station to his car.

"Wow!" gaped Harley seeing Tony's car

"Do you like it?" asked the billionaire gesturing to the car

"Like it? I love it!" exclaimed the boy "that's so cool!" Tony opened the car door for him and then took the driver seat.

"This one is an Audi R8 e-tron" he explained "later I'll show you my collection"

"Really?! How many cars do you have?" and they continued chatting until Harley felt asleep. Tony smiled at the sleeping child. He couldn't believe what he had done, he just adopted two children!

Tony parked the car in is garage and noticed Harley was still sleeping, he decided to not wake the boy. He carefully lifted the boy and carried him to the elevator and had some problems pressing the button seeing he was carrying a child. But he eventually he managed.

When he arrived at his floor, he noticed Pepper talking at the phone. As soon as she saw him she ended the call an was about to yell at him but then she noticed a boy in Tony's arms.

"I'll tell you later" he mouthed and walked up to the couch. He placed Harley gently on the couch, but the boy was clutching at his shirt and didn't let go of him. After some struggling he laid the sleeping eleven years old on the couch. He placed a blanket over him and moved some of his hair from his forehead smiling.

Meanwhile Pepper was watching the scene by the kitchen counter and smiled at her boyfriend.

"What happened?" she asked and Tony told her Harley's story, about their mother death and about Lesley (Pepper got teary eyed at this part)

"... and I adopted them." he concluded "I understand if you are mad..." he started, but she interrupted him.

"I'm not mad, Tony." Pepper said gently

"I can understand... wait,what?" he didn't expect that

"I'm not mad" she repeated "I'm proud of you." Pepper smiled and kissed his cheek. "I need to go now, I have to finish some work. I'll hopefully be back before he wakes up" she kissed his again and headed to the elevator.

Tony took a glass and a bottle from the bar, but he heard a noise and decided to check on Harley. He found the boy still sleeping, but then he noticed something. The boy was shaking and some tears were running down his cheeks. The man approached the couch and shook him gently.

"Harley? Harley wake up." but he didn't wake, so he tried again. "Come on, pal. Wake up!"

The boy's eyes shoot open and he started breathing quickly. Tony sat on the coach near him and placed him on his lap. Harley buried his face in the man's shoulder and cried while Tony tried to calm him.

"Hey, it's okay. It was a dream, only a dream" he said in a soothing voice.

"No, it wasn't a dream!" he sobbed "It wasn't!"

"Do you want to talk about it?" the billionaire asked "It will make you feel better" the boy nodded weakly.

"I saw my m-mom, on the floor, she was d-dead" Harley said in almost a whisper "And then I heard Lesley cry scream and I saw her, and she wasn't moving, and there was blood. And there was the guy..." then Tony began to slightly rock him and holding him.

"Do you know who he was?" he asked after the boy calmed down a little.

"Yeah, he was the same guy who attacked us" he answered "do you think he well come back?" he asked.

"If he comes back, I'll protect you" Tony said reassuringly "I'll protect you and Lesley, okay?" Harley nodded and smiled.

"Didn't you said you would show me your lab?" the boy asked smirking. The billionaire grinned back and led the boy to his lab.

**-AUTHOR NOTES**

**I'll try to post a new chapter every week, but with school and everything will be difficult.**

_starchasr2737: Thank you, hope you like this one, too._

_Cha: Thanks!_

_Mrs Capt Jack Sparrows: Thank you so much, your advice was really helpful!_

**-Mina**


End file.
